


A Little Past Midnight

by BrownieSnivy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Shrimpshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieSnivy/pseuds/BrownieSnivy
Summary: Short little ShrimpShipping one-shot that's under a thousand words. Weevil is never asleep before midnight, and apparently his partner isn't always resting well either. Very very minimal swearing.





	A Little Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Brownie. This is my first fanfiction, so of course it had to be about one of my OTPs. I plan on writing more for these two later on, including a long fic at some point, but right now I want to practice by writing these little oneshots. I hope it is at least half-decent.

Night had fallen long ago, and the insect duelist should have been asleep by that point. His mother was always harping about how staying up late was no good for growing minds, but Weevil was at the point where getting a good night sleep made him feel worse than staring at a screen for hours after dusk did. Starving himself of rest was the norm, and it didn’t appear to make his attitude any worse than it ever was.

The grandfather clock downstairs tolled loudly at the strike of twelve; a sound which could be heard all throughout the large, two-story house. Weevil continued to scroll through the walls of text before him without regards to the loud noise. He was in the middle of a particularly heated argument with just about a dozen other obsessive teenagers concerning which Duel Monsters cards should be banned from tournament use, and he wasn’t about to let some dusty old clock downstairs deter him from slinging insults at the ignorant users that plagued the public forums.

However, he was distracted when a deafening honking noise blasted through the night just seconds after the clock stopped tolling. Growling, Weevil stuck his phone in his green and black striped pajama pockets and placed his glasses on his nose; opening up the window to let loose on whoever was disturbing his browsing at this God-forsaken hour.

Honestly, he didn’t know who else he was expecting.

“Rex?! What the hell?!” Weevil barked at the brunet ten feet below him. His boyfriend was standing in front of a taxi parked in the blue-haired boy’s driveway; rubbing the top of his messy hair nervously.

A flustered and goofy smile decorated Rex’s face as he stuttered back his response, “Uh, I was lonely and couldn’t get to sleep.” The dinosaur enthusiast was pulling at the long, floppy sleeves of his reptile-themed pajamas, and Weevil couldn’t help notice he was wearing crocodile slippers in place of actual shoes.

“Why aren’t you dressed?!” He asked in a sharp tone.

“I’d already put this on, so I figured there was no point in changing back.” The older duelist smiled, “Plus they look pretty cute, right?”

Weevil shook his head, “There **is** a point to changing if you’re going out of the house!” The shorter teenager sighed, “How did you even get here?”

“I took the train as far as I could get,” The brunet explained, “But then I switched to this cab. Now will ya stop trying to make sense of _how_ and _why_ and just come on down from there? I came all the way out here just to see ya, ya know.”

Weevil rolled his eyes. He wished he could say this kind of nonsense wasn’t commonplace from his partner, but that would be a lie even Weevil wouldn’t bother telling. Sighing, he decided to go all the way downstairs and open up the front door. Rex was sitting right on the patio stairs.

“I know I’ve said this before, but this house sure has an antebellum south feel to it. I feel like some old lady should be pouring pink lemonade out here!” Rex smiled at his friend, “How’d ya manage to score this kinda house this close to the big city?”

“Do you think I bought the house?” Weevil muttered.

“Anyway…” The dino duelist hoped up and put his arm around his companion. “We got stuff to do.”

Weevil raised an eyebrow, “Like what?”

Rex blinked, “Go inside?”

“And then…?”

“Listen, I never said I had any idea what I was doing. Just let me inside your house, damnit!”

Weevil smiled. He never knew what to expect with Rex, but he supposed that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. His phone dinged in his pocket, signaling to him that someone on the forum had replied to his post, but that would have to wait. “Okay, but you have to leave before my parents wake up. They don’t exactly know I have a boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my short story! I really love the idea that Weevil lives in a Southern style manor, probobly because i grew up there and just love the atmosphere. You can expect to see that in the other shrimpy stories I write in the future. Also, shameless self promotion here, but I have a tumblr which is almost entirely dedicated to these two: it's called Fluffed Pillow and my user name is still Brownie Snivy. Hope to see you soon, whether on my stories or just around this little shipping community!


End file.
